Give a man a chance
by newguy100
Summary: Read the Story to find out! Don't Forget to review after each chapter!
1. The Rose Festival

Give A Man A Chance

Chapter 1:The Rose Festival

**AN: Hey there everybody my name is newguy100 and I am a major Tipo fan! I have been on fanfiction for a few months but I have not wrote a story until now. So no flames but constructive criticism is appreciated. Anyway on with the show.**

Everything was normal in the Valley of Peace. Everyone was enjoying one of the valley's many festivals, known simply as the Rose Festival, a time where hardworking citizens of the valley could blow off work and have fun with the ones they loved. A truly happy time for all except for Master Tigress, who found no joy in anything not relating to training or kung fu, but this was to be expected. Everyone was doing something:Crane was making a painting of the whole scene from high up on a nearby rooftop, Viper was amazing people with here ribbon dancing skills, Mantis was stuffing his face with food, and Monkey was telling some little kids some jokes he just made up. Even Tigress was providing her services as a bouncer, in case anything were to go wrong. All the while Po was occupying his time helping his dad with selling food from his dad's noodle cart.

Po's P.O.V

The Festival is in full swing, people are dancing, laughing, and having a good time and my dad is making a ton of money selling his noodles it warms my heart to see everyone having a good time but it just makes me wish I could be part of the action instead of being stuck doing something that I wish I could quit so I could have fun, because when will I have a chance to have time off (A.N: The valley literally has hundreds of festivals and holidays every year it's ridiculous ;)). "Dad can I please go to the festival" I begged. "Of course Po you have fun I want my big Dragon Warrior to have a little fun" said ."Thanks dad". So I ran to the village square it was beautiful the bright neon colors of the lanterns the delicious smells of savory fried foods and the sweet aromas of the thick doughy pastries. It was almost too much to take in and with everything exciting going on it was very hard to choice what to do first. But then a slow song was playing and people were pairing up to dance and this brought me back to a talk I had with Monkey and Mantis earlier today.

Flash Back (4 hours ago)

Po was walking through the hall as he heard voices in the kitchen he walked in and saw Mantis and Monkey laughing and obviously talking about something hilarious, "What are you guys talking about"? Po asked. "Were talking about what were going to do at the festival tonight" Mantis replied with a huge grin on his face. "Well what do plan on doing tonight?" Po asked. "We plan on bagging us a good one" Monkey said with a evil grin. "What?" Po questioned. "Were going to get dates." Mantis explained. That brought Po back to all the times he tried doing the same thing…but with unsatisfying results. "Has it worked for you guys?" Po asked. "Yes" they said in unison "Wait a minute Po have you ever had a girlfriend?!" Monkey asked. "No, I haven't even been on a date" Po said looking at the floor. "Wow we have to help him out" Mantis whispered into Monkey's ear. "Yeah let's help a brother out" Monkey agreed. "Now Po when you want a girl to notice you all you have to do is do tons of nice things for her and be yourself" Monkey explained. "But I already do that I am kind gentleman to every girl in the valley and I am friends with all of them but for some reason they only see me as the there friend" Po explained. "You got friend zoned!" Monkey and Mantis laughed. "What?" Po replied obviously confused. "Well you see Po when you like a girl but she only likes you as a friend then there is this invisible zone that you cross into called the friend zone and once your there it is almost impossible to get out and the way I see it you have been friend zoned by every chick in the valley" Monkey explained unable to lose the large grin on his face. "Well what should I do? I don't want to be in the friend zone." Po begged. "Well Po there might be only one option just walk up to any girl you like and ask her out on a date we would give you better advice but it just seems that you are running out of options" Mantis replied. "Well it's worth a shot" Po said. And with that Po ran to his room to get ready for the festival. But what Po didn't hear was what Monkey and Mantis were still talking about in the other room. "Man I hope he finds someone." Monkey said who was now bummed out from Po's story. "Yeah that guy is pushing 30 there is only a certain time frame that a man has before he dies alone" Mantis said also bummed on Po's situation.

Present Time

Po decided to take his brothers' advice and ask a girl out. He noticed that in the corner of his dad's shop was a young-looking panther with black fur golden eyes with a blue dress with sliver trimming her named was Virginia but he called her Jenna for short they became really good friends at a kung fu convention and Po felt like some kind of connection could be made so he decided to go talk to her. "Hey Jenna what's up?" Po asked "Oh hey Po how are you doing?" she replied "I'm okay I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go on a date sometime" Po asked nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Po I am touched but I only see you as a friend , plus you're a great friend and I don't want to lose that and also I don't want to hurt your feelings is it okay if were just friends?" Virginia said with a nervous smile. "Yeah sure no problem" Po said with a smile. "Well I got to go bye Po" and with that Jenna left. Po just stood there with a goofy looking smile on his face he seemed okay on the outside but on the inside he was in a ton of pain his heart was broken into a million little pieces all Po could think about was what she said and what it really meant to him. Even though Jenna was really nice in trying to spare the panda's feelings;But if only she knew that bad news like that no matter how it's worded would have the same affect on Po's mind and heart what Jenna said was I want to be friends what Po heard was I am not worth your time to get to know you. All Po asked was to spend maybe an hour of her time with him and Po knew if only she said yes she would've seen that he was a smart, nice, romantic guy. But no Po was still heart broken and with that he ran through the village with his face in his paws trying not to cry. Po ran towards the palace unbeknownst to Po he headed straight for a rather annoyed Tigress. They hit with plenty of force to slam through a food vender's stand Po stood up, trying to maintain whatever dignity he had left. Tigress on the other hand knew that this was the last straw. "What the hell were you thinking! Watch where your going fatty! God panda can't you be normal for one day!" Tigress yelled letting her temper get the better of her. Po could only look at her with a sad face and tears in his eyes and after everything that happen that night this was one thing he wasn't going let happen. "You don't know me! You don't know what I have been through and until you do you can go screw yourself!" Po yelled back still trying to hide his tears which were now tears of hurt and anger and with that Po ran all the way to the palace whimpering the whole way until he got to his room where he soon cried himself to sleep like he did every night because though Po put on a mask of a happy,goofy, and lovable panda the real Po was a more darker person an untrusting, heartless person who would occasionally cut to release the stress always covered by the darkness that always surrounded his heart of gold. (A.N: We all have that mask we hide behind :( ). All these feelings transpired through a lifetime of loneliness starting from his lack of real parents to the constant rejection of everyone in his life. Po knew he needed help but he didn't know if that help would ever come.

(A.N:So will Po get the right "help"in time? Find out in chapter 2. Well what do you think? Review when you can I will write the second chapter if I feel people like the story so far)


	2. The New Po

Chapter 2:The New Po  
**A.N Hey guys glad to be back I appreciate all your kind words and polite criticism. I might warn you there might be some language but I don't know I am still not 100% on the idea but I will give this chapter everything I have. Anyway on with the show. :)**

Tigress started dusting herself off still fuming from the events before. While the others were cleaning up Po's mess Tigress had time to think about what just happened.  
Tigress P.O.V  
Man what the heck was wrong with Po his usually clumsy but not this clumsy but I admit I didn't give him much slack. Sure I was angry at him but how could I let myself go feral like that. Maybe I should go apology to him. Yeah that's what I will do. Tigress then began to walk up the thousand steps thinking of what she would want to say to Po when she got there. After 15 minutes Tigress finally made it to the student barracks there she knocked on Po's door and on the second knock she got a reply "Who is it?," Po said obviously groggy. "Po it's me Tigress," Tigress said "Go away I want to sleep can't a guy get any sleep around here!" Po said annoyed "I am sorry Po well talk tomorrow." Tigress said "Fine!" Po said rather cold toned. Tigress walked to her room planning on talking to Po in the morning. The morning soon came and Po was the first one up which was surprising since he didn't usually do that. But Po's strange behavior was about to get even stranger. Master Shifu awoke to see the panda up making breakfast "Morning Panda why are you up so early? Do you know it is a hour before the morning gong even I am not up at this hour." "Sir I thought I would get ahead on the day sir!" Po said like a solider. "Po you know you can call me master right?" "Yes sir but I feel this puts you on a higher level of respect sir!" Po said flatly. "As you wish just meet me at your room before the morning gong to be addressed for the day." Shifu simply stated "Sir yes sir," Po said emotionless. Po reported for the morning gong "Good morning master" the other masters said in unison expect Po who started his day with "Good morning sir". The masters were confused with the unorthodox greeting but they decided to ignore it. "Good morning students go and eat breakfast then you will go and train is that clear, you are dismissed". The masters then started to enter the kitchen all except Po "Po aren't you going to eat with us?" Viper asked "No I am not hungry I am going to go train" Po stated. The masters were baffled but they just assumed that this was a one time thing (A.N There first mistake ;)). Po was in the training hall working as hard as he could but in a effort to improve himself he suffered several gashes from the wooden dummies, but even with blood running down his arms he still pushed on as if he did not feel the pain then he sprinted across the field of fire (That's what I am calling it sorry if I don't all the names xD) he soon suffered a burn to his right foot he didn't even notice most of his wounds. Then the furious five came into the training hall shocked at what they saw a bloody training course and a wounded Po pushing the limits of his strength and speed. "Po what happened to you! You need to stop. You need to get bandaged up," Monkey said with concern in his voice. "Agreed" the other masters said in unison. "Screw what you guys think I am fine in fact fight me now!" Po yelled anger to have his training session interrupted. "Po we care about you please stop this please" Viper said sadden to see her brother so injured. "Fine I will go train somewhere else who needs this dump!" Po said annoyed of his pesky "friends". And with that Po spent the whole day in the village doing exactly what he said he would do train. He didn't come back until 6 pm. And without a single word to anyone he went to his room. Tigress noticed that he wasn't at the table again so she decided to go and give Po some dinner and to finally give Po her apology for what happened at the festival. Tigress grabbed a bowl of noodles and she was heading that way but when she got there she suddenly stopped at what she saw. She saw Po leaning up against his door SMOKING! "Po why are you smoking!" Tigress said confused on why Po would smoke. "I needed to relax after training so what, what's the big deal?" Said Po obviously ignoring Tigress enjoying his cigarettes. "Well it's a big deal because smoking is bad!" Tigress said starting to get angry. "Why are you here Tigress?" Po asked to change the subject. "Well I wanted to give you dinner and say that I was sorry for what I said that night at the festival" Tigress confessed. "Apology accepted and thanks for the food but please can you just leave me alone for a while as you could see I am dealing with some real shit here." Po said taking another cigarette from the box. "Fine Po but whatever is bothering you just know you can always come to your friends". And with that Tigress left for sleep. I have no friends! Po thought as he looked back on all his past failures knowing he was pushing everyone away. "I will not be hurt again." Po said with a wicked grin.  
**(A.N Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Any questions, comments, or anything please review and tell your I really want more reviews for more chapters. Also one more thing if you see any grammar errors that I can fix I would greatly appreciate it because I always want to improve my writing in any way so feel free to PM all the changes I can make to this story. :) Thanks again Newguy100)**


	3. Why?

Chapter 3: Why?

**Hey everyone this is newguy100. I am glad to be back but I am only back thanks to the help of one of the best authors on fan-fiction Shadowteengirl. She is the best I can't thank her enough for helping me write this story. We will be working on this story together for the foresee able future. I am super excited to how this story will turn out. Anyway on with the show.**

A year had pasted but Po was never the same. With the constant hours of training and high protein diet he put himself on he was a whole different person even his father didn't recognize him. His massive pecs and six-pack abs replaced the large doughy belly everyone knew and loved. He gained weight but it was all muscle. But that wasn't all that changed now when Po would go down to the village to get supplies the citizens would come up to see him, little kids would ask for autographs but Po would keep walking growling and mumbling everywhere he went ignoring them as if they were ghosts. One night Po looked at the small mirror in his room and went into one of his many relief "sessions". He thought all his life he tried to be a good person by helping people, or just shrugging off their jokes about him being fat or clumsy. Doing all he could to impress the ladies but all he got was friend zoned. It was pitch black in his room as he began to cut himself. He was tired of hurting and tired of feeling sad. Blood trickled from his arm shining brightly in the pale moon light. Po smiled for it did look pretty but it still hurt. All emotions did was hurt him. Looking at his Furious Five figurines he now glared at them. Spending hours carving those stupid things and wanting to meet his so-called "heroes". And what happened when he did, they all hated him and for what reason one reason might have been that he became the Dragon Warrior something he never wanted. It was Oogways's fault for making him the Dragon Warrior. But what hurt worse was not the intense training he did but the words that Tigress said to him on the first night at the palace. Calling him worthless, fat, stupid, clumsy, saying he didn't belong. When they became friends she apologized and Po shrugged it off saying it was no big deal. But he was pissed off that she said it in the first place. How dare she even say that to him! Who was she to decide who was worthy to stay at the Jade Palace and who was not? She didn't even give him a chance to prove to her he could be a hero. She just saw a fat panda and it pissed him off. It wasn't his fault he became Dragon Warrior he just wanted to meet his idols. Instead they were like everyone else that hurt him. Well he was sick and tired of being hurt and as he looked down at his wrist and he made a vow" I will never feel anything again and I will become the most powerful kung fu warrior ever". Then he stood up, put his figurines in a box then threw it out his widow and went to sleep.

After that vow Tigress was the first to notice something was wrong with Po. They all greeted Master Shifu and everyone thought Po was asleep till they heard some noises coming from the training hall. To their shock they saw Po running through the obstacle course like his very life depended on it. He moved with speed and agility unlike anything they ever seen before. "That is Po, right?" Mantis whispered.  
"I think so," Monkey said. They watched with awe as Po finished the obstacle course beating Tigress's time by five minutes.  
"Po, what are you doing?" asked Shifu in utter shock. Po went over to them and they expected to see their beloved goofy Po smiling happily with his jade eyes shining. Saying good morning and asked when breakfast was. Yet, the panda that stood before them was not the Po they remembered. He stood straight like a wooden board as his eyes were hard as stone. Only an emotionless face is what they saw.  
"Greetings Master Shifu, I was training to improve my kung fu I hope that is alright?" Po asked in a serious tone. He bowed just as straight and Shifu was speechless.  
"That is fine Po, now everyone to the kitchen and after a quick bite then we can start training. Tigress you shall spar against Po since he wants to improve. Viper you are with Monkey and the rest of you will do the obstacle course," Shifu said. They all began to leave but Tigress saw Po was not coming with them.  
"Po, Master Shifu said you can eat. Come on," she said. He just stared at her with those hard eyes and remained silent. "Look Po about what I said I am sorry for that night I didn't mean what I said I let my anger control me. You are a good friend and if I hurt you I am sorry," Tigress said apologetically . She was sorry and hoped her apology would bring Po back to his old self. Instead he remained the same.  
He bowed to her and said in that same serious cold voice," Thank you for apologizing Master Tigress, I do appreciate it and I am sorry for my angry outburst as well. But you must excuse me I am not hungry and I would prefer to train I will see you when you get back". He turned away from her, leaving her in shock as he attacked the wooden dummies without mercy fresh blood leaving his paws. If only she knew this was only going to get worse.

**A.N: Don't forget everyone more reviews and more readers equal more chapters. I want to know what you all think and feel free to give me some of your own ideas and maybe they will end up in the story thanks again to everyone who has read so far don't forget to tell your friends! Also again as a reminder if anyone sees any problems with my story I wish to know what I can change to make this story better thanks again.:)**


	4. The Search for Answers

Chapter 4: The search for answers

**A.N: Hey everyone happy to be back and once again I want to thank my partner in crime ShadowTeenGirl for helping me write this chapter I hope you all enjoy it sorry I have been so busy with school work and I have been dealing with a few personal problems but they are getting better. :)**

During the next few days, Po's behavior got worse. He never smiled and hardly ate anything. When the others were talking or making jokes, he would be in the training hall or in his room. Tigress began to grow worried for Po because he was acting extremely out of character. He still cooked most of their meals but they tasted different, like his food was matching his personality. She knew for certain that something was wrong when they were fighting off a band of croc bandits. Po was training as was the five but no one wanted to spar with Po not even Tigress. The once kind and sweet panda had now become a mountain of stone. He smashed the wooden dummies without even touching them as he watched them turn into splinters. When Shifu came in and said", Students, the village is under attack by croc bandits!" he exclaimed. Po just glared at him and the five as he ran off without waiting around for the others. He was at the scene first and let out an inhuman growl. The croc leader saw him and smirked.  
"Hey boys the fat Dragon Warrior is here," he said making his goons laugh. Within a few minutes they would regret those words. Po lunged at them and grabbed the leader by the throat and squeezed him hard. The leader was gasping for air as his eyes were wide with fear.  
"What's wrong, afraid of the fat Dragon Warrior?" Po asked with a cold sneer. He threw the leader as far as he could and the croc smashed him into a wall. The other crocs were about to run but Po grabbed them all by the tails. "Where you all going the party just got started," Po said coldly. He smashed them into the ground crushing their ribs as he pounded on them. He took one croc and upper-cutted him in the jaw busting all his teeth, he took two other crocs and smashed their heads together which left two-inch gashes on their heads. He took the sword of one croc and sliced his arms then his legs then finally his head. Another he grabbed by the neck and with a quick jerk he ripped the croc's head right off all the while he was amazed by how beautiful the color of there blood made in the dirt. The Five soon appeared and were shocked by the bloody massacre they had seen. Crocs were on the ground bleeding to death and three had crack ribs. And many laid dead from decapitation or loss of blood. Everyone looked at Po in shock wondering if he killed any of the bandits. Which unfortunately for ten crocs the village could see that they would never make it including the leader. "Heh mission accomplished," Po said coldly with a small grin on his face and he walked away like it was pure business.  
"Please...help...us...he...is...crazy," whimpered the croc leader holding out a scaly claw towards the Five as he coughed up blood, and released his last breath. Tigress saw Po walk away and they quickly got the surviving bandits to a healer. Once then remaining crocs were taken care of Tigress went off to talk to Po.  
"Po, what happened back there?!" she demanded when she saw him in the training hall.  
"I took care of business Master Tigress that's all you need to know," Po said firmly not even looking at her.  
"You just beat the shit out of several crocs and killed 10! "Po what is wrong with you?!" Tigress demanded. He still didn't even look at her and she growled in frustration as she lunged at him. In a flash Po grabbed her arms and pinned her to the wall staring at her with those cold jade eyes.  
"Never do that again," he whispered. "The old Po is gone and I am through soothing your ego Master Tigress you never were as strong as you thought you were and I could have beaten you any time I wanted so remember that, so either you get with the program or stay out of my way," he hissed. Then he dropped her like a bag of bricks and for the first time Tigress was scared of Po. And she quickly ran from the training hall and for the first time in her life she was actually scared for her life.  
The next day she went to find answers. Her first stop was Viper, for she knew a lot when it came to feelings and behaviors of everyone in the village also she was the smartest person she knew other then Shifu. "Viper, I need to talk to you," Tigress said.  
"What is it?" Viper asked.  
"Po has been acting extremely out of character and I am really worried. Do you know why he is acting like this?" she asked.  
"He began acting strange right after the festival I saw him talking to Monkey and Mantis before the festival maybe you can ask them," Viper said.  
"Thanks, I will talk to them," Tigress said.

Monkey and Mantis were talking in the garden when Tigress appeared. "Guys I need to ask you something, when we were all at the festival. You two were talking to Po before and then later after the festival he started to change what were you three talking about?" she asked. Monkey and Mantis hesitated because they were afraid of Po finding out but Monkey finally took a deep breath and explained.  
"Well we were talking about girlfriends and when Po said that he never had one. We asked how did he treat girls and he said very sweetly but they only saw him as a friend. So, we said he was "friend zoned" and we said that the only way for him to get a girlfriend was to just walk up to any girl he liked and just ask her out on a date," Monkey explained. Then Mantis interjected.  
"Last time we saw him, he went to look for a girl he knew. I think he was talking to a girl named Jenna near Mr. Ping's noodle shop. Then after that he started to change ," Mantis added.  
"Thanks I will go talk to Mr. Ping maybe he knows where this Jenna girl lives," Tigress said and headed towards the village to find Mr. Ping and went to find answers to Po's odd behavior.

When Tigress finally entered Mr. Ping's shop he noticed that it was closed but she went in any way there she saw Mr. Ping holding a mop and crying quietly to himself."Mr. Ping what's wrong?" Tigress said concerned. "I heard about what Po did to those bandits and I just can't believe Po would act like this he usually doesn't act like this" Mr. Ping said sadden. "I know Mr. Ping and that's why I came to you I was wondering if you knew anyone by the name of Jenna" Tigress questioned. "Oh you mean Virginia ah yes such a nice girl. She was friends with Po when he was in school oh they had so much fun. I know that she lives in a village not to far from here. By the way Master Tigress why do you want to know this.", Mr. Ping said. "No reason Mr. Ping." Tigress said. And with that she left eager to find out why this Virginia person was the cause of Po's transformation.

**A.N: So the plot thickens ;). I hope you guys liked it I will be going over my story because a kind reader has persuaded me to make this story more grammatically correct. (As of 8/20/2013 I have made the changes that I needed to make but I still need your help so if anyone can help me with grammar I would greatly appreciate it. :) ) And I hope you guys will review and tell your friends and once again I want to thank ShadowTeenGirl for helping me write this chapter. I really appreciate everything you guys have done so far I will update as so as I can. :)**


	5. Jenna's Story

**Chapter 5: Jenna's Story**

**AN: Hey everyone I am so happy to be back I know I have been gone for a long time but I am back at school and I do have other things on my mind. What's important is that I am back and ShadowTeenGirl deserves a lot for helping me with this chapter I thank everyone who has commented so far and I plan to write more in the future. :)**

Virginia was out in her garden picking her vegetables to sell in the market later that day when she saw a stranger approach her. The stranger was a female tiger wearing a black vest and had golden eyes. "Forgive me for intruding but are you Virginia?" the female tiger asked her.  
"I am but most people call me Jenna, how may I help you um what is your name Miss?" Jenna asked in a confused voice.  
"I am Master Tigress leader of the Furious Five," Tigress said bowing to the panther a little surprised that she didn't recognize her.  
"Oh well nice to meet you please do come in," Jenna said opening the door to Tigress. Tigress went in and saw a small kitchen with a bed off in another part of the room being covered by a thick sheet. "Sorry my room is pretty small. But I like it. So how can I help you? Oh would you like anything like some tea or maybe some dumplings?" Jenna asked trying to be a good hostess.  
"All I want is some information," Tigress said firmly but gently.  
"Sure what kind of information?" Jenna asked.  
"Do you know a panda named Po?" Tigress asked Jenna's smile faded as a look of pain crossed her eyes.  
"Yes, he was my best friend," she told Tigress.  
"He has acted strange really cold and distant and he also killed some croc bandits yesterday in the village," Tigress informed her.  
"It is happening again," Jenna said growing fearful. "I never should have let that night happen it was my fault," she said as tears fell from her face.  
"What happened exactly?" Tigress asked trying to be sympathetic but wasn't doing a good job.  
"I was young and in school I knew Po had a crush on me but I just saw him as a good friend and I had a boyfriend, another panther named Jet. Anyways Jet got drunk one night and he started making out with me but he wanted more and I tried to say no but he wouldn't stop. I pushed him away and he slapped me and pinned me to the wall. Po came by to see if I wanted to hang out and saw Jet pinning me. I never seen Po so angry and he just attacked Jet without mercy till I begged him to stop. After that Po told me a few days later if I wanted to date him he said he would never treat me like how jet did. But I said I couldn't for I still loved jet and he just went so cold. I was scared that he could hurt anyone who made him angry but he mostly just stayed home but at school I saw the cuts on his arm and if I asked him about it and then he would glare at me and tell me to mind my own business. After a year I broke up with Jet and Po came by and apologized for his recent behavior and he said that he understood why I couldn't date him and said he would always be my friend and it was like the old Po was back. And then I asked what happened to him and he said he saw someone else another feline who captured his heart and then he said he wanted to be a kung fu master. But the night of the Rose Festival he came up to me and asked me on a date and once again I said no and he walked away but he looked ok. Do you think this is all my fault" Jenna said now riddled with guilt. "Well I didn't act well towards him either that night so I guess were both to blame" Tigress said with tears in her eyes feeling her own an amount of guilt. But before the Rose Festival I told him good luck on him becoming a master and before he left I asked him who was the girl who captured his heart," Jenna said.  
"Who was it?" Tigress asked wondering if she could find this other feline and have her date Po then maybe the old Po would come back. Jenna was quiet again and looked into Tigress eyes.  
"I don't know how to tell you this but you are the girl Po loved," she said. Tigress was shocked she was the girl. But after all the things that she has gone through with Po she could believe that he would develop feelings for her and after all the events in Gongmen City she did start to develop feelings for him too. But she still couldn't believe her ears but she knew what she had to do. "Thanks for your help," Tigress told Jenna and headed off to the Jade Palace.  
Po was in the training hall and tears stained his face. He wanted to forget his emotions but he felt so bad for hurting his friends and even those bandits. Maybe he should stop this and just apologize after all who cares if he never got married or was happy because as his father always said it is better to be loved then hated. Don't be stupid you fool why should you care how many times did your so-called friends care about you especially when you first came here. Make them pay, they deserve it!, his mind told him.  
"Po can I to talk to you alone," Tigress said.  
"What is it Master Tigress?" Po asked his voice cold as ice.  
"Master Shifu requested all of us to attend the Festival Dance tonight and I wanted you to go with me as in like a date," Tigress said sincerely although she was a little nervous afraid of what his answer would be. Po was shocked at what she just said.  
A date she wanted to go on a date with him? Don't be stupid you fool she is trying to trick you, why the hell would she date a loser like you?! She doesn't care about you! his mind screamed. Po pushed that thought away and looked at Tigress and the Master of Hard Style could swear just for a brief second she saw a glimpse of the old Po coming back she could see it in the brightness of his eyes. "I would love too, Master Tigress," he said his tone less cold but more normal.  
She smiled and said," Good see you tonight why don't you pick me up at 7pm," Tigress said with a hint of lust in her voice to draw him in and with a flip of her tail she walked away but in the corner of her eye she thought she saw Po smiling back and hoped that her plan would work.

**AN:I hope you all enjoyed that. Next will have a lot of mush and fluff so be ready for a good time. How will the dance go? What will Tigress confess to Po at the dance? All these answers and more in the next chapter remember the more reviews the more chapters. And don't forget to tell your friends about this story. Peace :)**


	6. Preparations

Chapter 6: Preparations

**Hey y'all sorry about the delay but I promise that this chapter will be worth the wait. Also I would like to add that there will be at least 2 or more chapters in this story so if this one does not help you much don't worry more will come soon. I will warn you though there is descriptive blood and language so please advise. And also I had almost forgotten this I do not own KungFu Panda or there characters Dreamworks does there I finally said it.:) Once again I need to thank ShadowTeenGirl for all her help in this story and just as a shout out for her she is a great author and she recently published several new great stories and I suggest that you check them out. Anyway on with the show!**

Po looked at the mirror in his room. He still couldn't believe the turn of events that took place not long ago. Tigress, the Master of Hard Style. The girl who couldn't feel anything and kept saying emotions made you weak. Asked him, the very person she couldn't stand and treated like crap his first day he showed up. Wanted to go on a date with him. It had to be a trick her idea of a cruel joke he thought that all the five had to be in on it somehow just waiting to strike. But she seemed so serious when she asked him and Po had never seen Tigress practically beg for anything in her life. He thought of why he tried so hard for two-three years to get her attention?

Only when he started to turn completely cold that now she decided to notice him or even go on a date with him? But the voice in Po's head couldn't allow Po to do this to himself again. Because when Po was a little kid everyone picked on him and took advantage of Po because he wore his heart on his sleeve and accepted everyone even the ones who would hurt him but after many years of bullying and loneliness Po truly began his journey into depression but it wasn't until that night when Jenna was attacked by her dick boyfriend that she had at the time that Po's mind had enough and it created an evil alter ego in Po this Po was stronger than the original and made it his business to show Po that he never had to be treated bad again. So when he had no one to turn to not even his own father (Bad) Po thought Po about the basics of being tough but it wasn't enough because Po was still a fat goofy panda that needed a lot of work but unfortunately for the evil alter ego Po's body and mind were too weak to enforce (Bad) Po's training and he couldn't help Po. So he remained deep in Po's mind until the time would come that Po would summon him again. And after the horrible events at the festival (Bad) Po had revealed himself and when he came back he pushed Po to be the man he was now and Po couldn't be more happy about his physical appearance but Po was still sadden because his heart was ripped into many pieces and couldn't be fixed and that was why he was so cold and cruel. (A.N Thought I would give a detailed description of what really happened to Po and why he is like this now). Don't do this you fool. She doesn't love you no one could ever love you. The whole world is nothing but filled with ungrateful fucking people who only care about themselves. Without you this miserable Valley and all of China would have been destroyed. Why settle for playing a servant to ungrateful people when you can rule them all. No one would be able to stop you not even the Five. Kill them all and no one will ever hurt you again but finally respect you, the dark voice said. Po was driving himself crazy. His mind was like a war zone the emotions in his heart suddenly joined the fight but they were losing and causing a lot of damage to Po's psyche ultimately the battle calmed but no side had won at least not let but the toll was great on Po's body and mind causing him to break out in a cold sweat and finally he started to take deep slow breaths holding back the war in his head.

"I need to calm down," Po said as he took out his knife and sat down on the floor. While gently cutting into his wrist the blood soon flowed. The blade slow breaking the skin traveling deeper and deeper. His blood gleamed and glistened as he watched it feeling so happy and care free the pain was little but the relief he received was unlimited he never experienced something so pure and just. He made another cut along side the first and more blood poured down his wrist he wasn't losing a lot of blood but enough to where it had dripped to the underside of his arm. "Seems like the only time I am ever happy is when I do this," he said. (A.N I just wanted to admit to you guys that I have experienced almost everything in this story so I know what I am talking about.) But as he started staring at his wrist he started to hate what he was becoming and maybe Tigress was being sincere. They did have good times together: like late night checker games, Meditating under the Peach Tree or just sparring, but his favorite had to be making meals for the Five.

He started to reflect on all the times he would cook dinner for the five and while looking over his shoulder he would always see his friends at the table eagerly awaiting their food with huge grins ever-present on their faces and when he would serve the food he was able to sit and enjoy such small but precious moments like  
Monkey telling him jokes, Mantis wanting more dumplings, Crane asking for advice, seeing Viper dance, and hearing Shifu tell stories of his KungFu adventures. They were his family and he realized that he was hurting them too even though they didn't understand what he was going through but maybe he should apologize. After all that's what families do right forgive each other? After his date with Tigress he was going to see if she truly cared about him or if it was a trick. But if it wasn't he would apologize and show them all he was no Tai-Lung or Shen the thought alone almost scared the real Po back fearing that he would become what he set out to kill. But if it was a trick he would leave the Valley forever and let the great Furious Five protect China without his help. Getting up he went to the bathroom and cleaned and bandaged his wounds with an already red towel that he had in his closet and he had used it for a long time noting the many dried up blood stains on the rag but still he continued wrapping it around his wrist like a bracelet and he looked at the panda in the mirror. "Let's give them all one last chance," he told the panda.  
Going back into his room he opened his closet and put on a black vest and pants that fit him well enough. But he suddenly noticed that the shirt was too tight and it found it strange that his new and improved body filled his clothes more than when he was fat but since it fit tightly and it showed everything. "I wonder what you'll think about this Master Tigress," Po said to himself. But despite a few drawbacks he realized it was the only nice suit he had because his dad had scraped and saved to make it for him so when he was a teen he could wear something nice for the festivals or on dates his father always believed that Po would get to date a beautiful girl and if he could see him now he would cry tears of joy. It was almost time for the dance and he stepped outside of Tigress's door and was ready to knock. Hoping with all his might that he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life.

Tigress's Room

Tigress stood in her room pacing back and forth. "What am I doing? Will this work?," she asked herself. She couldn't believe she asked Po out on a date. I mean she of all people never been on a date in her life. When it came to romance and boyfriends Tigress got the short end of the stick much like Po. Mostly all the boys were too terrified of her to even look her in the eye. All her life she remained focused on Kung Fu and becoming the Dragon Warrior. To finally make Shifu proud that he adopted her. To finally get him to see her as his daughter and not just a student.  
That all changed when she met Po. It was very infuriating seeing Po ruin her moment. Oogway would have chosen her if he didn't come crashing in front of her. Yet when he did everything changed and Tigress wished his first night went better looking back on what she said and feeling more guilt. She pretty much told him that he was worthless and that he didn't belong there. The way she acted was not the way a KungFu Master should act. But no she acted like a monster. A word used to describe her in the orphanage. How the children trembled at the sight of her claws and sharp teeth. She was just a little girl who wanted to play with someone. But when she tried to play with them she would wind up breaking something or hurting somebody by accident of course. Even the caretakers were afraid of her and then she met Shifu and he helped her control her strength. But her temper was one thing she could never control.  
When she met Po she yelled at him and called him names but for some weird reason he stuck by her and that's when she started to get to know Po more and soon she saw that he was a nice, fun-loving guy sure he wasn't the best fighter or the smartest but no matter what he always worked hard for his success it was one of the many things she liked about him and she loved all the sweet things he would do for her like: making delicious meals that she took for granted, trying to get her to laugh and ask her annoying and random questions just so he could know her better. No one ever wanted to know her better. Or did they but she never allowed them too?But her mind shifted when see recounted all the horrible memories of Gongmen City and there battle with Shen. When she saw Po almost die in front of her all she was thinking was that it was her fault and she she realized that her heart froze as she wished that it was her instead of him. That if she only got their faster Po would have been ok and at that moment she felt completely defeated. But when they were all in the dungeon she hugged him and said she couldn't watch her friend be killed (Something inside of Tigress begged for Po to be safe). He didn't hug her back she didn't expect him too. But when she thought Po had dead it felt like her whole world was gone and seeing him alive brought her such joy. Then afterwards he hugged her back and she stiffened for no one had ever hugged her before.  
She slipped on a dark blue dress with silver sandals. Tigress wasn't one for makeup but she did spray on a bit of perfume. Then she started remembering all the times Po had held her during those weeks she had nightmares about Gongmen City. Playing checkers with her till they fell asleep in her room. He was so kind and caring.  
Now he was cold as stone and seemed cruel. She knew what it was like to feel rejected and unwanted and she had to get him back. She heard a knock on her door and she opened her door. Standing before her was Po dressed handsomely and she couldn't take her eyes off him. Her heart was racing and her palms were sweating.  
"You ready?" he asked trying to smile. But it was awkward like he became so cold his face forgot how to smile.  
"Yes, I am ready," she said smilingly at him. "You look quite handsome," she said trying to get the old Po back.  
"Thanks um... you look beautiful tonight," Po said and took her paw. He led her towards the steps that led down to the village. And Tigress realized something she was in love with Po and she made a promise to herself to get her panda back once and for all.

**Well what will happen? You can guess what will happen and if you are right I will PM you but only if you can guess the ending. Well thank you all again for reading my story and I can't wait to write more. And remember my motto the more viewers and reviews and favorites means chapters go faster get it got it good. Have a great night Fanfiction this is Newguy100 signing off peace. :)**


	7. Revelations

Chapter 7: Revelations

**Hey you guys I just wanted to say that in my last chapter I wanted you to guess the ending to my story and the winner was Animation Universe good work. But I wasn't completely honest with you guys I only did that guessing game so I could make sure the ending wasn't predictable and once again ShadowTeenGirl still wrote a large proportion of this story but without telling her I edited it to include an ending that you would never guess or see coming. I really want to thank everyone you have been so supportive through out this whole story. Now I just want all of you to review and enjoy I am hoping this story gets at least 5,000 views. (Fingers crossed). Anyway on with the show.**

Po led Tigress down the Jade Palace's steps. They held paws but Po refused to look at her. He was shaking in his boots well he would be if he had boots on. Ever since he lost Jenna he was a wreck. That was when his other half took over. In some ways he was worse than Tai-Lung breaking things and hurting bandits. When the bandits finally told the healers they were attacked by a panda no one believed them. They couldn't believe kind and gentle Po would harm anyone. The healers thought the bandits were delirious and Po literally got away with murder. But back n the day whenever he saw Tigress fighting in the streets she captured his heart with her bravery, beauty and fighting spirit. It was as if he was given a second chance and his true nature returned silencing the dark one.  
He became sweet and made the figurines and dreamed of meeting Tigress. How he would impress her with his moves and help her defeat evil. Yet when he became the Dragon Warrior his dreams turned into a nightmare for Tigress hated him. She like so many others before her said cruel words to him. That night his old self was screaming to come out to make Tigress pay for her words. Po silenced it and did his best to keep it at bay but soon it wormed free and now it wasn't going to be so easy to stay silent.

Tigress looked at the moon that was so full and bright and said, "The moon sure is beautiful". Po blinked as he soon turned to her and she saw a spark of his old self coming back. It was just a flicker but he was coming back."Yeah it is pretty but your prettier," he said. Tigress smiled a true smile and part of Po's heart was melting. Don't be fooled Po! She is going to hurt you again! She always hurts you take her down, burn the village to the ground and make them fear you! Dark Po screamed inside his head. Po closed his eyes and shook the evil thought away. The war was starting again and Po was scared that there was nothing left to fight over anymore. They walked down and they were almost to the festival but suddenly Po took a left and stopped at a large iron wood tree that was near a pristine lake. The water reflected the image of the moon perfectly and the moonlight made the lake shine and sparkle; But Po didn't come to the lake to gawk at it's beauty...no he was there to try and save himself from himself. Po kept walking with Tigress who was now behind him and a million questions raged through his head just begging for answers but for him there was only one question that stood out among the others and before he would go further and make a fool out of himself again he had to know the truth. "Tigress, be honest why did you want me to take you out on this date? You never wanted to date me before so what gives?" he asked.

Tigress looked at him and was scared for she just wanted her panda back and knew if she didn't put her pride on the shelf she would lose him forever to whatever darkness was controlling him. Po noticed the long silence and started to act paranoid. "What are you really planning Master Tigress is this a trap?! Is this a prank?!" Po said and he started to back away from Tigress the darker Po in his mid was starting his assault on Po's defenses they didn't stand a chance and he finally took over. Tigress was taken completely off guard when Po threw a right hook to Tigress's jaw luckily she was able to block it but she started to get even more scared so scared that she frantically started explaining herself. "Po I asked you because after I hurt you that day, you became someone I didn't recognize. So, cold and distant I was terrified because I found that I had caused you to change"! "Liar"! Dark Po yelled sending a spinning kick to her ribs which sent Tigress into the Ironwood tree. Tigress grabbed her side and kept on talking. "Po why are you fighting me stop!...Po, I am so sorry if I knew what was happening I would have told you sooner and not let my pride take over," Tigress said fighting back tears.  
"Tell me what?! What can you possibly tell me!" Dark Po asked unsure of what to do. His good side wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be okay but dark Po wasn't even going to think about it.  
"That I love you! When we were in Gongmen City and you were almost killed by Shen I was destroyed. So, destroyed I couldn't fight. Thinking I would never see you again and it was my fault that I couldn't save you. So, when you came back I kept you at a distance so I wouldn't lose you. Instead my anger got the best of me and I said such cruel words to you and I made you into what you are now," Tigress said as the tears fell from her face. Dark Po was shocked at what he heard Tigress say especially that she loved him. "It's Ironic Po, how I treated you when I of all people know what it was like to be rejected and unwanted. At the orphanage I was called a Monster and never given love till you came and tried to break my walls and you did. But instead of loving you back I lost you please Po I am so sorry," she said. Dark Po felt a disturbance in his mind he decided to go and investigate.

(Po's Mindscape)

Dark Po scanned the area and the carnage he saw only made him smile. In Po's mind a literally war had broke out bodies were everywhere each body represented all the good in Po. Dark Po represented everything bad Po went through he was depression, sadness, anger, and blood lust. He walked over the bodies he had defeated which was most of the resistance that Po's heart had made to stop Dark Po from corrupting him but no matter how hard his other emotions tried to stop him Dark Po was stronger and tore through all resistance creating a bloody gory mess inside Po's psyche he saw a small wooden table and strapped to that table was what was left of the Good Po and he was thrashing around trying to break his bonds. "What are you doing?!" Dark Po yelled. "I am not going to let you hurt Tigress" Good Po replied continuing his efforts. "Why she is not worth your time all your life you should have focused more on your KungFu so you could become a legend but instead you got distracted with love and filthy emotions!" Dark Po said. Good Po sighed Dark Po was right without him to be there to make him stronger he never would had been able to kill Tai-Lung and Shen and if it wasn't for him Jenna would have been hurt that night or worse so Good Po owed Dark Po so much but he wasn't going let him hurt Tigress. "Your actions costed me the love of Jenna and know you attack Tigress I will not let you ruin my love life anymore" Po said. "First off, Jenna would have never loved you because no matter how hard you would try she would blow you off, second you never had a love life so how could I have ruined it all the girls in your life either ignored you or hated you, and not only that but both Jenna and Tigress would never love you because without me you are just a fat stupid panda who is nothing but a joke and doesn't even deserve to live in this world! Good Po looked at Dark Po.

"(Sigh) Your right you were always right about everything but no matter what I am going to keep trying because I do want to be happy in my life and I know my chances of me finding someone is slim to none but if I don't try I will just die a bitter old warrior stuck in his ways of thinking. So I am giving Tigress a chance and no one is going to stand in my way!" Good Po yelled and with all his strength he busted out of his restraints. "That's impossible! But this should be fun!" Dark Po grinned. Good and Dark Po faced off opposite of each other Dark Po made the first move he executed a flying kick that collided with Good Po's leg breaking the bone with one hit. Good Po screamed in pain but continued to fight. Good Po sent a double fist strike to Dark Po's chest which sent a few feet but he immediate got back on his feet. "Is that all you got?" Dark Po mocked. "Not by a long shot" Good Po sneered. Many blows and kicks were exchanged bones were broken and blood was spilled but a victor stood above the blood and he smiled and returned to the surface to continue what he started.

Something snapped inside Po's head . Tigress suddenly saw Dark Po bend over in pain and before he could even scream a golden light surround him and Tigress put her hand up to block the light when the light disappeared there stood Po the real Po. Good Po had heard enough he grabbed Tigress and held her in his arms.  
"No, Ti I am sorry I should have tried to talk to you instead of taking the easy way out. I love you to Tigress I am so sorry I hurt you please forgive me," he begged. Tears stung his face as Tigress held him and she was about to kiss him but her paw made his sleeve go up she saw the rag and tore it off and saw the cuts on his wrist some blood still leaving the freshly made wounds.  
"Po, what are those?" she asked worriedly.  
"Nothing," he said turning away from her. Hiding his scars ashamed of Tigress seeing them.  
"You cut yourself!," Tigress said in a scared tone.  
"It was how I dealt with the pain," Po admitted. Tigress with a determined look grabbed Po and turned him around to face her.  
"Po, never do this to yourself again you hear me. Whatever is bothering you we will help you. Do you understand never do this again," she said firmly. Po could see the terror and pain in her eyes and he knew she really loved him.  
"I won't Tigress because I love you too much to cause you any more pain," he said.  
"I love you to Po welcome back," she said and the two kissed knowing whatever evil that was in themselves they would overcome it together for love was stronger than anything in the universe.

**There You go guys. But I will tell this is not the last chapter the last chapter will be a Songfic because I fell in love with them since the moment I read a few and I really wanted to do one soon. So like I said just review and tell me if you see any mistakes or if you wish me to make any changes in the story or I could even add alternate endings by viewers suggests of course but then again I might only pick a few. But I just wanted to give a huge thanks to ShadowTeenGirl for making this story what it is now I couldn't have done it without you my friend. I am out Peace! :)**


	8. If I Didn't Have You

Chapter 8: If I Didn't Have You By Thompson Square

**Hey you guys well I am sad to say that this is the last chapter but I will be writing a new story soon and it is going to rock. I really wanted to thank everyone who has made this story a success and all who have reviewed or told there friends to view this story it means a lot. ShadowTeenGirl I can't thank you enough you took my idea and ran with it and made my story amazing and for that I can't thank you enough and I will be eternally grateful. (Bows). **

After that final battle Po became himself again he and Tigress dated and later got married. And on there one year anniversary they invited everyone in the valley to the new karaoke club that opened not to long ago for a fun night of songs and drinks. The whole valley was in attendance even some of the surviving bandits who changed there ways to be good because they were to afraid of Po to do anything else. Tigress and Po took the stage. "This is dedicated to the love of my life" They said at the same time.

(Tigress)Sometimes it feels like, I'm gonna break

Sometimes this world, gives more than I can take

Sometimes, sunshine gets lost in the rain

And it keeps pouring down

It just keeps coming down.

(Tigress and Po)This life would kill me If I didn't have you

I couldn't live without you baby

I wouldn't want to

If you didn't love me so much

I'd never make it through

'Cuz this life would kill me

This life would kill me if I didn't have you.

(Tigress and Po)You are my heart,(Tigress) every breath I breathe

(Tigress an Po)I'm safe in your arms, (Tigress) you rescue me.

(Tigress and Po)When I'm weak, you're strong

(Tigress and Po)If you were gone I don't where I'd be

(Tigress)You were made for me

(Po)(You were made for me)

(Tigress and Po)This life would kill me If I didn't have you

I couldn't live without you baby

I wouldn't want to

If you didn't love me so much

I'd never make it through

'Cuz this life would kill me

This life would kill me if I didn't have you

(Tigress)If you didn't love me so much

(Po)(If you didn't love me so much)

(Tigress)This Life would kill me If I didn't have you

(Po)(This life would kill me)

(Tigress and Po)Couldn't live without you baby

(Tigress)I wouldn't want to

(Tigress and Po)If you didn't love me so much

I'd never make it through

'Cuz This life would kill me

This Life would kill me if I didn't have you

Everyone in the valley cheered happy to see there great defenders so happy. Tigress and Po shared a passionate kiss then they left the stage and they enjoyed the rest of there lives forever safe in each other's arms.

**Well that's it thanks again for everything. I also have to say that I don't own to song it belongs to Thompson Square and there producers. Don't forget to review and tell others about the story. If you want me to add alternate endings or helps change any mistakes in my story if you want me to add anything for you because I didn't just make this story to express myself but to make a story everyone can enjoy and read because that's what Fanfiction is a place for authors to express themselves and entertain readers with fun and interesting stories so thank you again see you all soon.**


End file.
